


Jealousy

by Musical_Noel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Noel/pseuds/Musical_Noel
Summary: Jumin and Zen fight, Jumin makes Zen jealous(or vise versa), and then they makeup, a circle that keeps going around.





	Jealousy

Jealously. I know that’s what this feeling is. Watching her clinging onto my man, ugh, it just makes me so mad.

Okay, not really my man, but that’s not the point.

It’s the banquet and she’s thrown on a trashy little red dress. I guess in retrospect, it’s not really trashy, but the jealousy has plagued my mind and it’s not stopping now. I just want to walk right over there and say something, but I can’t. I can’t because people don’t know, and people can’t know, and that’s why she doesn’t know that he’s mine.

Or was mine.

It doesn’t matter, I still see the way he looks at me over her head. The annoyed looks she gets from him when she gets close. I was never like that, mainly because if it got out that the son of a big corporation owner was gay, well, not good.

That’s why it all ended. One big fight, then never talking for again out of messenger.   
That’s was only one week ago, and he took that opportunity to make me jealous. I know that’s the only reason he’s doing it, even if he doesn’t know it. There’s no way he can like her, she’s not right for him. I’m right for him.

I took a long sip out of my glass and set it down of the table with a slam. Yoosung and Seven both looked over at me but shrugged it off like it was normal, which it kind of is. I am a really possessive person and it’s no secret in the messenger that Jumin and I were together, then had a falling out. She clung onto and laughed at something he said, completely unaware that I am shooting daggers into the back of her head.

I glared as she laughed and grabbed onto him.

She’s pretty, that’s for sure, and she definitely has her look figured out, but can she top me? No way.

She leaned up to kiss him and I shot out of my seat, whipping the wrinkles out of my pristine white suit, and heading their way.

“Zen,” Seven said, “Zen, I don’t know what you’re thinking of doing, but I can assure, it’s probably not a good idea.” He tried to stop me but gave little to no effort, so I didn’t stop. I wore this nice, tight-fitting suit on purpose. It may be uncomfortable, but beauty hurts, and these pants make my ass look great.

I sauntered over to the bar, purposely walking past Jumin, swaying my hips with purpose. I could feel as his eyes bore into my back, but I pretended to pay him no mind. He knows what he’s doing, making me jealous with her, just like I know what I’m doing.

So, I started flirting with the bartender. She wasn’t attractive, but she also wasn’t unattractive, plus, I got a free beer out of it.

If Jumin thinks he’s going to win this fight, he is sorely mistaken.

This wouldn’t be happening if we didn’t have that fight. I just wanted to be a little more public with our relationship, not saying we’re boyfriends, but at least showing that we’re good friends, but apparently, that was ‘too much’. He’s ridiculous, I would be putting my career on the line as much as he was, and sure the people he caters to are a little more close-minded, but I’ll lose a ton of fans who just like me because of my looks and they want me for themselves. Though I guess it would be better to get rid of them, I only want to be famous for my talent, and I don’t want to be bombarded by jealous fans. But now that I think about it, saying that Jumin and I are friends would give me some publicity that is mostly unwanted because it would be like charity. Now I see his point.

I sighed, placing my head in my hands.

“Are you okay honey,” the bartender asked, placing her hand on mine. I looked up, using my acting skills to conjure up a charming smile to make her leave me alone. “How about another drink? On the house,”

“No thanks,” I chuckled lightly, shaking my head, “I think if I have another, I won’t make it home safe.”

“Bathroom, now,” a voice surprised me. I turned my head to the side, seeing Jumin walking past me.

“Excuse me,” I said to her, giving her my most charming smile. I ran after Jumin, catching up and confronting him, “Do you think I just follow what you say now? Because I’m not some sort of puppy.”

“I know that, if you were a puppy I wouldn’t have dated you, you’re more like a cat.”

“You must think you’re funny,” I sneezed after saying that.

“Well now that’s just being overdramatic,” He said, holding the bathroom door open for me. I stepped inside and checked myself in the mirror as he checked the stalls before locking the door. His figure showed up in the mirror behind me and I felt the heat of his body on my back.

“What do you think you were doing with her,” He accused me. I was offended.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“At least I can tell you my dates name, I didn’t pick up the first girl I saw at the party,”

“Her name was Charlotte,”

“Oh, impressive, and her last name?”

I got so angry, I could have punched him, and so I did, with my lips, on his lips. Admittedly, not one of my smartest moves, but I was on instinct and I’m a little drunk. He kissed me back roughly, pushing me up against the sink. It was boring into my back, but I didn’t care.

“Bet MC can’t do that,”

“Bet she could,” he was snarky, but he wasn’t going to win this one, no sir.

“Fine, but I assure you she can’t do this.” I rolled my hips against him, smirking all the while.

“Well no, I mean she doesn’t have a dick” Jumin smirked back, that snarky bastard.

“You’re a dick,” I kissed him again, pushing off the sink, trying to get control over the kiss but Jumin had other plans. He pushed me up against the wall next to the door, moving his lips and sucking down hard on my neck, definitely leaving marks in his path.

“Jumin,” I panted slightly, out of breath from the kiss, “You said no marks.”

“And you said you wanted our relationship to be more public, now which one is it,” He growled into my neck. I whimpered as he bit down once more into my neck.

“Why is the door locked,” A voice complained from the outside the bathroom, jiggling the doorknob before groaning and walking away.

“Was that-“ I started until he cut me off answering my question.

“Luciel? Yes, I believe so,” I breathed a stressful sigh, my heart beating from almost being caught.

“We can’t keep doing this,” I said, stopping Jumin from kissing me anymore.

“Why not, it keeps the relationship interesting. We fight, we make each other jealous, then fuck and makeup, I think it’s a pretty good cycle.”

“I think it’s toxic,” I said, pushing away from the wall and him and walking to the other side of the room. We both leaned up against opposite walls crossing our arms and staring each other down. “Jumin-“

“I am not having this fight again,” He cut me off, a certain fury in his voice. “MC is super annoying and she will never be better than you. There, happy? I said it, is that what you wanted to hear. She hasn’t even figured out that I’m using her yet just so I can be with you again. Zen, I like you, a lot, and I don’t want to lose you, yet this fight we always end up having is some sort of sick circle that we end up going in and each time it reminds me that I don’t want to lose you. She will never be better than you in my eyes because in my eyes, you are perfect and I don’t want to even see you hashing around some sleazy bartender. It made me so jealous knowing that I couldn’t do anything because of my father. I wanted to take you and kiss you but I couldn’t and that why we’re in here okay.” With each sentence he slowly got close before he was close enough he could grab my hands and hold them tight. He could feel my breaths as he looked intently into my eyes, trying to focus all of his emotions into the gaze.

“Wow,” I chuckled nervously, not sure of what to do. “I wasn’t expecting a full confession.”

“Did you even hear half of what I said?” He looked a little hurt.

“Oh I heard it all, it’s just really hard to focus when your pricker is pricking me in the leg.”

“Are you kidding me Zen, I just opened my heart to you after showing no emotion a tall before this moment and that’s what you have to say?”

“Would you rather I say you too and walking out of here, leaving you high and dry, because I can, good luck doing your speech with a raging boner.” I went to push past him as if to make for the door, but really I had no intentions of leaving, and I think he knew that as he pushed me up against the wall again.

What can I say, I guess he likes it rough, I’m not complaining.

“That’s not what I mean,” He growled.

“Then show me what you mean,” I whispered in his ear seductively.

“I will.” He mumbled against my lips before sticking his tongue down my throat all the while working at the button on my jeans. Before I knew it, the pants were down at my ankles on the disgusting floor. I pulled away from Jumins lips, leaning over and picking up the pants.

“These were expensive and white, you don’t know what’s been on this floor,” I said, folding them, trying not to laugh at the annoyed look on Jumins face. He snatched them away from my arms throwing over the stall to hang on a door.

“I’ll buy you a new pair, no scratch that, I’ll buy you five new pairs, as long as you bend over.”

“I’m getting there,” I whispered, forgetting the pants and starting undoing the buttons on his shirt.

“Well, get there faster,” he growled as his chest became more and more exposed with each button. I followed my hands down with a kiss, but he wouldn’t let me get too low before grabbing my chin and bringing me back up to his level and pushing me up against the wall again.

He grabbed my one leg, hiking it up around his waist after pulling, and I wrapped my arms around his torso, feeling each muscle work as he unbuttoned his pants.

Soon, we would move together in harmony against the wall, whispering and moaning each other’s names. If there was somebody on the other side of that door, they were sure to hear them and know who it is, but neither of the men could care, the only thing important to them both was each other.

Eventually, they finished, Jumin following suit of Zen, the latter collapsing his body weight onto Jumin, them both pausing and trying to catch their breath.

“We should probably head back out there,” Jumin whispered, but making no move to actually pull away. “Really, we should,”

“I’m waiting for you, you’re the one pushing me up against the wall.” Zen chuckled back.

“Right,” Jumin finally pealed Zen off him, grabbing some toilet paper to clean them both off. Once Zen thought that he was clean enough to squeeze into those small pants, he attempted it.

“You really do owe me new pants,” Zen said after checking his outfit in the mirror, “There’s a stain on the butt.”

“I’ll buy you a new pair of pants, no scratch that, I’ll buy you one hundred pairs of pants,” Jumin said, straitening his necktie. After he said that, both of their attention was brought to the doorknob jostling.

“God, the door is still locked? I have to pee,”

“Damn, Luciel, I forgot about him.” Jumin cursed, turning back to Zen.

Zen finished making himself presentable while ideas ran through his head.

“What if we climb out the window and walk in the front door, it’ll just look like we were outside,”

“And the locked door, how are we going to unlock it,”

“One of us can unlock it, then quickly jump out the window,”

“Zen, I don’t know what you’ve been smoking, but that is not going to work. First, that window is at least eight feet off the ground, and I don’t think either of us can run and jump and make it out,”

“You are underestimating my abilities, I do my own stunts,”

“Right, but they’ll walk in before we get you out.”

“Hence the quietly,” Jumin sighed, placing his head into his hands. “Come on, it’s worth a shot,”

“No,” the black haired boy exploded, “It’s ridiculous that we have to hide, I want to walk out there, holding hands, actually be dating out in the open. I want to be with you so why should we hide.” He walked close to Zen, holding his hands and pulling him close.

“Yeah, but Seven will never let us live this down.” Jumin paused for a second before nodding.

“Hoist me up baby, let’s hope you can jump,”

And so after hoisting Jumin up and out the bathroom window, Zen slowly unlocked the door before running and jumping up the wall, grabbing onto Jumins arms and hoisting himself up and through the window, only getting stuck around the butt area.

“You know I always said you were born to be a bottom, but now I have proof,”

“Just pull a little harder,”

Then they were walking through the front door, hand-in-hand and headed back over to the reception area. They sat down at the table, asking where Seven was. 

“I don’t know,” Jaehee said, paying no mind, looking down at her clipboard, “He said he was going to the bathroom about ten minutes ago maybe. Where were you two,” She asked looking up.

“At the bar,”

“Outside,” the two boys said at the same time.

“Both, we, uh, were burning time,”

“Yo, two people were defiantly doin’ it in the bathroom before I went in, one of them left their underwear in the bathroom.” Seven came over, sitting back down at the table.

Jumin looked over at Zen as everyone else told seven to keep it down or asked more questions.

“Don’t look at me, I don’t fit in these pants if I’m wearing underwear, they're probably yours,"

A long groan left the raven hairs mouth as Zen laughed and leaned into him.


End file.
